Life in Waterloo Road Can Be An Adventure Too
by becca410
Summary: What will happen when Luke,Skye,Rani and Clyde join Waterloo Road, how will Sarah Jane cope with the drama with the aliens along with the drama that comes with Waterloo Road...


"Go back to Raxacorricofallapatorious!" Sarah Jane said "Earth doesn't need your trouble!"

"Your not getting rid of us that easily, Miss Smith!" the Slitheen said

Clyde pulled a face at the slitheen "Er..You should really try botox.."

Skye gave a giggle to Clyde's joke

"Don't encourage him.." Rani said to Skye

"Erm...Sorry to interupt your chat but there's a world to save here.." Sarah Jane said to them

Luke ran in with K-9 "K-9, now!"

"Connecting to space ship" K-9 said "Sending Slitheen back to Raxacorricofallapatorious"

"No!" The slitheen said as they were transported out of the attic.

"Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane said

"Slitheen are on there way back, 'mission accomplished' as your species would say" Mr Smith said

"Oo look at you Mr Smith!" Rani laughed

"Right come on you lot, time to you get home, your starting your new school tomorrow" Sarah Jane said

"We've just saved the world and your talking about school!" Clyde laughed

"It's how we do things" Sarah Jane smiled

"Just another typical day with 'Team Sarah Jane'" Clyde said

"I still can't believe the trickster blew up park vale!" Rani sighed "It's going to be weird starting a different school, especially as were retaking year.."

"This year you haven't been able to concentrate, your grades have been going down and thats why its for the best" Sarah Jane said

"Except for brain box over there.." Clyde laughed looking at Luke

"I didn't get full marks on 4 of my exams!" Luke said "I think its best if I retake the year"

"Well I'm looking forward to going to Waterloo Road" Skye said

"Thats the spirit!" Sarah Jane smiled "Right, Clyde, Rani home...I'll see you in the morning"

The next day Michael was sat in his office with Sian and Tom "We've got 4 new pupils enrolling today"

"Yeah, one of thems a genius right?" Tom said raising his eyebrows "That will be good for our results.."

"Yes we've got a Luke and Skye Smith, and Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer" Michael said looking at their enrollment forms

Right on queue Janeece came in to the office "Mr Byrne, the new pupils have arrived, their in the front office"

"Thanks Janeece" Michael said

"Morning, I'm Mr Byrne your head teacher" Michael said as he greeted them

"Mate, you sound like that guy of that Morrisons advert!" Clyde piped up "That Scottish one!"

"Your Clyde Langer, right?" Michael said

"The one and only!" Clyde said

"Well I suggest you keep your smart comments to yourself or else we'll be seeing a lot of each other.." Michael said sternly

"Oops.." Clyde said realising he wasn't the joking type

"Ah..Miss Radleigh" Michael said as Linda walked past

"Oh are these are new pupils!" She smiled

"Yes, these 3 are in your form" He said "Follow Miss Radleigh to your form and she'll give you your time tables, have a nice first day"

"This way.." She smiled as they followed her

"Let me take you to your form" Michael smiled to Skye

"Okay!" Skye said cheerfully "I'm so excited!"

"That's a first!" Michael laughed

"This is Mr Clarkson, he's going to be your form teacher" Michael smiled

"Morning Skye" Tom said "Why don't you go and sit next to Denzil"

"Okay" She smiled sitting down

"Hi" Denzil said

"Hi, I'm Skye" She smiled

"Right take a seat" Linda said to them

Maddi smiled at Luke "Why don't you come and sit next to me"

"Okay.." He said sitting down

"Looks like were going to have to split up.." Clyde said to Rani as there were no free seats only spare one's next to people they didn't know.

Clyde sat down next to Tariq "You alright mate?"

"I'm Tariq.." He said

"Clyde.." he said awkwardly

"You fight?" He asked

"I used too..But kind of grown out of all that stuff now" Clyde said

"Fighting's in ya' blood, it never goes away" Tariq said "The DSC, we run this school..I can put a word in for ya' with Kyle?"

"Maybe.." Clyde said, wishing he was sat next to Rani.

Rani smiled at Trudi "Does someone sit there?"

"No, sit down" She smiled "It's weird starting a new school isn't it.."

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to it though" Rani smiled

"This place is alright, theres always lodes of drama going on though" Trudi laughed

"No difference there then.." Rani muttered

"Can we stop the chatter whist I take the register!" Linda said shouting above all the talking voices.

Sarah Jane was sat in her attic reading a book when Mr Smith suddenly started bleeping

"Alert! Sarah Jane there's a Sontaran space ship that's on earth" Mr Smith said

"What? But I thought we'd seen the last of them.." Sarah Jane said, confused

"It appears not Sarah Jane" He said

"Where is it?" Sarah Jane asked

"In Earling, near by Waterloo Road school" Mr smith said

"Oh no.." Sarah Jane sighed


End file.
